


Drunken Debauchery

by QueenRiley



Category: Power Rangers RPM
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-13
Updated: 2010-03-13
Packaged: 2017-10-07 22:44:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/70017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenRiley/pseuds/QueenRiley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Questions, and every hangover remedy under the sun, could wait until morning. Tonight he just wanted to have fun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drunken Debauchery

It was late when they finally made their way home. The garage was dark, it's inhabitants long asleep. Ziggy was leaning heavily on Flynn, or maybe Flynn was leaning on Ziggy. They weren't really sure anymore and, by that point in the night, they didn't really care anymore either. They'd left Flynn's Hummer back at the pub, both far too drunk to even think of driving. They could always walk back in the morning to pick it up.

"So then the lad gets up to have a pee and he's won a contest, y'see, because there's this ribbon. Around his dick! He's won for best penis, do you get it?" Flynn says, giggling through the explanation. Ziggy fell against him, nearly taking them both down as he dissolved into fits of laughter.

"I know that song. Why is it so much funnier now?" he asked, doubled over and gasping for breath. Flynn steadied himself and attempted to pull Ziggy up to standing but only managed to stumble off balance and fall against the rack of tires behind him.

"I don't know!" he exclaimed, laughing heartily. Ziggy stood up, the room spinning, and grabbed Flynn's jacket. He hauled him off the tires and wrapped his arm around the Scotsman's broad shoulders. He pulled Flynn against him and they started weaving their way towards the stairs. The room titled and Ziggy fell off balance, dragging Flynn with him as they ran into the pool table, having overshot the stairs. They both laughed again and Flynn attempted to steer them back towards the stairs.

Three doors from upstairs opened and the five other rangers charged out of their rooms, bleary eyed and half dressed. Dillon was pulling his leather jacket over his shirtless chest. Scott was wearing a shirt, but still in his pyjama pants. Summer's hair was a tangled mess, but she was fully dressed. Gem was trying to put on a too small t-shirt while Gemma tugged up a pair of track pants. Five pairs of eyes glared down at them when they realized there was no actual threat. Flynn and Ziggy stopped and looked around before dissolving into giggles again.

"Oops!" Ziggy exclaimed, popping his p. Flynn turned and laughed heartily into Ziggy's shirt.

"You said oops!" he cried. Ziggy laughed again.

"Why are we laughing?" he asked.

"I think we might be just a wee bit pissed," Flynn answered, pulling back and wiping at a spot of drool he'd left on Ziggy's shirt.

"They're drunk!" Gem exclaimed. Summer rolled her eyes and stomped back into her room, slamming the door behind her.

"I think she's mad we woke her up," Ziggy slurred, turning to stare at the closed door. He lost his balance when he spun and crashed back into Flynn, who stumbled but managed to catch them both. Gemma started to walk downstairs, but Gem grabbed her arm and shook his head.

"I'm just going to help them get upstairs," she said. He frowned, but let her go and disappeared back into their bedroom. Dillon trotted down after her with Scott right behind him.

"Did we want to go upstairs? I can't remember." Ziggy asked Flynn, leaning heavily on him again. Flynn wrapped his arm around Ziggy's waist and hauled him upright.

"There's beds upstairs." Ziggy pulled back and nodded.

"Beds are good for sleeping. And sex. Beds are GREAT for sex." Ziggy looked at Flynn, his face lit up with surprise. "Flynn, I didn't know you swung my way! Are you propositioning me?" Flynn blinked at him a few times.

"Yes. No. What were we talking about?" They dissolved into laughter again just as the others reached them. Gemma carefully wrapped an arm around Flynn's waist while Dillon just picked Ziggy up and hauled him bodily away.

"Hey, wait! I didn't find out if he wanted to sleep with me or not!" Ziggy protested. Dillon set him down in front of Scott, who caught him as he fell forward.

"No sex for you tonight, Zig." Ziggy pouted.

"But it's so much fun. And I'm really really good at it." He was starting to slur his words.

"No, Ziggy, not tonight." Dillon insisted. Ziggy looked up straight into Scott's face and his eyes went wide.

"Wow, Scott. Your hair is so cool. It's so… sproingy," he said, reaching towards Scott's curls. Scott caught his hand and lowered it.

"Gemma, you smell very pretty," Flynn sighed, leaning on Gemma. She shifted his weight against her side and looked towards Scott.

"Can I get a little help?" she asked. Scott trotted over and wrapped his arm around Flynn's waist just above Gemma's.

"What happened to you two?" he asked. Flynn beamed up at him.

"Ziggy's a man now!" he yelled.

"Oy!" Ziggy called out, turning on his heels and trying to point at Flynn. His aim was off and he ended up pointing off to Scott's left, his eyes still fixed on Flynn. "I was a man at thirteen, I'll have you know. I'm just legal now, is all." He tugged at his shirt and rolled his shoulders back, stumbling a little but catching himself with his right foot. They stared at each other for a minute and then burst into laughter again.

"What does that mean?" Gemma asked. Flynn smiled down at her again.

"It's Ziggy's birthday! We had ta celebrate. I took him down to the pub for his first legal drink."

"I think maybe that seventh round wasn't such a good idea, Flynn," he slurred. Ziggy smiled and tried to take a step forward, but stumbled to the side. Dillon caught him around the waist. Ziggy leaned back against him.

"It's your birthday, Zig?" Dillon asked. Ziggy nodded and closed his eyes for a minute.

"Happy birthday, Ziggy! Dr. K is going to kill you guys in the morning." Gemma smiled at him. She made imminent death at the hands of an irate super genius sound almost pleasant. He opened his eyes and smiled back, but he didn't move off Dillon. Gemma and Scott began to lead Flynn up the stairs. He sagged between them, the alcohol finally catching up to him. His head bobbed a little. Dillon waited until they were halfway upstairs before attempting to move Ziggy. He was swaying on his feet, so Dillon moved to stand next to him. Much like Gemma had done, he threw one of Ziggy's arms across his shoulders and wrapped his arm around Ziggy's waist. Dillon was able to spread his hand across Ziggy's abdomen, holding him close to keep him steady. He could feel Ziggy's breath quicken at the contact. Ziggy reached his free hand up to cover Dillon's and then they began walking.

"Thank you. For being like my family. You're all I really have, y'know?" Ziggy whispered. Dillon looked up the stairs to see Scott and Gemma leading Flynn into the bedroom. Flynn had been the one to notice the date. Flynn had been the one to take Ziggy out. Flynn had been the one to pay attention. He hadn't remembered, but Flynn had, and Flynn had made it special.

"I'm not all you have anymore, Zig." Ziggy hummed low in his throat and stepped out of Dillon's grasp. He turned on the first step and caught Dillon in a kiss. It was messy, it was sloppy, it was definitely awkward. They'd had odd brief kisses before, but never in the garage or where the others could see. It was a first and Dillon was surprised to realize he didn't really care if the others saw. Ziggy pulled back just as abruptly and smiled softly.

"Friends, yeah. But you're family. You accepted me long before any of them did. You stuck up for me. That makes you family. And I just kissed you. In the garage. Shit, I am really drunk." Ziggy sat down hard on the steps and sighed.

"Y'know, I think you outed yourself back when you asked if Flynn was trying to proposition you. Kissing me? Not such a big shock after that." Dillon was trying very hard to not laugh. Ziggy gaped at him.

"I must be drunker than I thought," he said, shaking his head to try and clear it. All it did was make the room spin faster, so he closed his eyes and willed it to stop. It didn't.

"C'mon, Princess. Let's get you up to bed." Dillon said, reaching out a hand. Ziggy looked up at him through long lashes and a smirk.

"Your bed?" he asked. Dillon rolled his eyes, but smiled.

"Okay, okay. My bed. But no fooling around. Just sleep." Ziggy took his hand and nodded. Dillon pretty much carried him the rest of the way upstairs, dropping him down in his bed. Flynn was snoring quietly, passed out fully clothed in his own bed. Dillon pulled off his t-shirt and Ziggy sat up long enough to do the same, and then scooted against the wall to make room. Scott raised an eyebrow, but he didn't say anything. He just rolled over and closed his eyes. Dillon was grateful. Questions could wait until morning.

"Happy birthday, Zig." Dillon whispered, wrapping himself around the younger man. Ziggy sighed against his chest, eyes already closed.


End file.
